Contre la porte
by Gargouilles
Summary: Post-503 : Arthur regarda son père mourir une deuxième fois, explosant sous ses yeux. Puis après il fixa Merlin, apeuré contre la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer Merlin. Arthur voulait le protéger. Alors il avança.
1. Chapter 1

_Les purs bisounours, vous sortez, ceci n'est pas pour vous._

_Ceux qui sont prêt pour souffrir un max, la version 2 (chapitre suivant) est pour vous._

_Ceux qui supporte le tragique mais ont des petits cœurs de bisounours en guimauve caché au fond, cette version est mieux pour vous )_

_Les mineurs, vous sortez aussi, c'est pas non plus de votre âge ! C'est pas du PWP, mais c'est citronné à fond ! Bref, c'est du M ! Et of course, homophobes, blabla, s'abstenir, blabla, me connaissant, le pairing est pas difficile à deviner !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Contre la porte**

– Merlin est un…

Arthur souffla dans la corne, longuement, de toutes ses forces. Et les larmes aux yeux, il constata la disparition –la deuxième mort– de son père, dans une petite explosion. Aussitôt, il se sentit coupable pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Son père venait de mourir une deuxième fois, de ses mains. Enfin, de sa bouche, pour être exact. Il savait que c'était plus juste ainsi. Merlin l'avait dit. C'était son royaume, son temps à lui. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte des actes qu'il avait accompli pour Camelot, pour apporter la paix à son pays. Il était un grand roi, et le fantôme Uther ne s'était comporté qu'en tyran avide de vengeance. Ce n'était pas le père aimant et fier qu'Arthur avait souhaité revoir en soufflant dans cette foutue corne la première fois. Il avait eu raison de renvoyer l'homme dans le monde des limbes sont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Arthur ne regrettait pas son acte. C'était ses motivations qui étaient fausses.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que le poltergeist avait mis sens dessus dessous son château.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que Guenièvre avait été blessée.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que le fantôme menaçait la tranquillité de son royaume.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que la place d'un revenant n'était pas dans le monde des vivants.

Tout ça, ce n'était que des excuses. Si, en cet instant précis, il avait soufflé de nouveau dans cette foutue corne, c'était à cause de la tentative d'assassinat sur Merlin. Et du regard effrayé du jeune homme, toujours plaqué contre la porte. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher Merlin. Personne, excepté lui. Il voulait être le seul à avoir du pouvoir sur Merlin, être la seule personne dans sa vie, que Merlin reste à ses côtés toute la journée, et toute sa vie. Quiconque osait blesser Merlin s'exposait à la fureur la plus meurtrière du roi. La seule personne à avoir un droit sur Merlin, c'était lui-même et cela ne devait jamais changer. Et Uther venait d'essayer de tuer Merlin. C'était proprement inacceptable. Le monde sans Merlin ne devrait même pas être envisageable. Arthur ne l'envisageait pas.

Les larmes aux yeux –avec un peu de chance, Merlin croirait que c'était la peine de perdre une nouvelle fois son père, et pas du tout parce qu'il avait été mort de peur à l'idée de perdre Merlin–, il marcha vers son serviteur.

…

Merlin regarda Arthur venir vers lui. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement minable, collé contre cette porte, entre deux lances, les yeux humides. Merlin n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir. La perspective d'aller découvrir l'autre monde ne l'effrayait pas du tout. Pas si Arthur était en vie, et Camelot en paix. Merlin sacrifierait corps et âme pour voir le glorieux futur d'Albion se réaliser. Les armes dirigées contre lui, qu'il avait évitées de justesse n'étaient pas la cause de ses yeux larmoyants. C'était les derniers mots d'Uther, qui le hantaient.

Arthur avait failli savoir. Failli. Il s'en était fallu d'une seconde. Une seconde d'éternité, de temps suspendu, une seconde qui avait déterminé s'il allait vivre ou mourir. Merlin voulait tout dire à Arthur. Il le voulait si fort que cela le consumait, lui brûlait les entrailles en permanence. Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'Arthur, il avait cet affreux désir au creux des reins qui le tenaillait, et qui lui faisait aspirer qu'Arthur le voit vraiment, tel qu'il était. Mais pas comme ça. Arthur l'apprendrait de sa bouche, un jour. Quand il serait prêt à l'accepter à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. Le grand roi ne devait pas entendre ça dit sur un ton haineux et colérique d'un mort frustré. Cette seconde où Merlin avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre, elle aurait pu tout changer. Dans son esprit, Merlin avait entendu la suite de la phrase résonner et bourdonner dans ses tympans. « Merlin est un sorcier ».

Le cracher à Uther avait profondément fait du bien à Merlin. Révéler –enfin !– au tyran à la poigne de fer sans gant de velours que ce dernier avait nommé à la place la plus proche du prince le plus puissant des magiciens de cette terre avait été presque jouissif. Dire enfin à feu le roi de Camelot ce qu'il pensait de lui ! Merlin avait bien cru que jamais cela n'arriverait. Il ne l'espérait pas. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'hurler après Uther ? De lui jeter au visage son aveuglement, sa haine, sa stupidité ! Refuser de voir la lente déchéance de Morgana sur la pente de la magie et de la haine, mais accepter sans sourciller que Gaius puisse le trahir après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, quel manque d'intelligence et de raison ! Uther avait souvent manqué de discernement, et s'était entêté à s'acharner contre des ennemis qui n'en étaient pas, refusant de constater le mal qui grandissait au sein même de sa cour, en la personne de sa pupille.

Merlin n'avait jamais envisagé dire à Uther tout ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui. Il était mort et Merlin avait vu son vœu le plus cher se réaliser en regardant la tête d'Arthur ceinte de la lourde couronne dorée. Son cœur en colère contre l'ancien souverain injuste, qu'il avait souvent protégé, parfois malgré lui qu'il avait tenté de sauver envers et contre tout dans ses dernières heures tout cela avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il avait assisté au couronnement de son nouveau roi. En lui résonnait la magie, qui agréait à ce sacrement, premier étape du monde unifié d'Albion. Il était fier, terriblement fier du chemin accompli par le Petit Prince, devenu aujourd'hui un si grand roi ! Le plus grand roi de ce monde !

Puis Uther le fantôme avait ébranlé les convictions d'Arthur, le faisant redevenir un petit garçon apeuré recherchant désespérément l'admiration de son paternel. Merlin détestait Uther pour ça. Sur comment il faisait se sentir Arthur. Combien de fois, du temps d'Uther, avait-il vu Arthur fermer son cœur et taire la souffrance que l'indifférence paternelle lui provoquait ? Combien de fois aurait-il voulu consoler le jeune prince de la froideur que le seul membre de sa famille lui témoignait ?

Mais Merlin n'avait rien pu, à l'époque. Arthur était alors un prince vaniteux et arrogant, et Merlin n'y aurait rien gagné. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis. Et au fur et à mesure que leur amitié se développait, Arthur souffrait moins des entrevues avec son père qui l'accablait de reproches, pour tout et pour rien. Alors que Merlin était de plus en plus à même de consoler le Prince, celui-ci n'en avait plus besoin. Merlin avait été frustré de ne pas avoir de chances de consoler Arthur. Jusqu'au jour où il avait compris que c'était son amitié étrange et peu conventionnelle avec Arthur qui permettait à ce dernier de ne pas souffrir des reproches injustes d'Uther. C'était la plus belle preuve du lien qui les unissait qu'Arthur pouvait donner à Merlin, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Alors Merlin avait tu ses sentiments immoraux et réprimé ses envies et son besoin physique de toucher Arthur, se satisfaisant de leur relation complice.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Arthur venait de nouveau d'être blessé par son père. Et aujourd'hui, Merlin était suffisamment fort et suffisamment proche d'Arthur pour le consoler, pour le rassurer. C'était à lui de faire un pas vers Arthur, pour aller le soutenir. Mais il restait scotché à la porte, figé par la vision de son souverain qui approchait.

…

Arthur voyait les yeux brillants de larmes de Merlin. Il avait été mort de peur. Il serait stupide de prétendre que Merlin avait apprécié Uther. Plus d'une fois, le jeune homme avait critiqué ouvertement la politique d'Uther, et plus d'une fois, Arthur avait voulu admettre qu'il avait raison, sans pouvoir rien dire. La mort d'Uther avait été une libération pour Merlin, le nier serait faire preuve d'un cruel manque d'intelligence. Mais jamais son ami n'avait eu peur de son paternel. Au contraire. Merlin s'accrochait farouchement à ses convictions, n'hésitant jamais à dire haut et fort ce qui passait dans son esprit souvent subversif. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, sans Gaius pour limiter les emportements de Merlin, et sans Arthur pour fermer les yeux sur tout son manque de respect, Merlin aurait été mis à mort depuis bien longtemps. La perspective n'avait jamais semblé l'effrayer.

Alors pourquoi Merlin pleurait-il presque de terreur suite à l'apparition d'un fantôme ? Il n'était pas le lâche et le couard qu'Arthur aimait taquiner. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort et était de tous les combats importants que le nouveau roi avait dû mener. Merlin n'avait aucune raison d'avoir été pris de panique devant le fantôme. A moins que ce ne fut à cause de ce qu'allait dire Uther ? Arthur n'avait pas compris les mots, mais il avait distinctement entendu le nom de son meilleur ami. Arthur aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net, et aurait voulu poser la question frontalement à Merlin. Mais plus il s'approchait de Merlin, moins cette pensée ne lui paraissait rationnelle. Il voulait juste le serrer contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant, en un seul morceau, et que son cœur battait. Encore un pas et il pourrait toucher Merlin… Il avança.

…

Arthur était proche, très proche, trop proche. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà été physiquement aussi près du corps de Merlin. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble, après tout, que ce n'était même pas une situation surprenante. Mais il était rare, voire totalement exceptionnel, qu'Arthur s'approche autant de Merlin alors que ce dernier ne pouvait pas fuir, collé contre une porte. Merlin trembla. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle qui se dégageait du corps d'Arthur. Cette douce chaleur tentatrice qui lui donnait envie de se blottir contre le torse ferme et de se laisser aller. Mais il ne devait ni y penser, et encore moins le faire. Ce serait inconvenant, et surtout, ça marquerait la fin de son amitié avec le roi. Il leva les yeux. Fixer la poitrine d'Arthur lui semblait assez inapproprié. Mais croiser ses yeux fut pire. Bien pire.

…

Les yeux d'Arthur croisèrent ceux de Merlin, baignés de larmes, bleus, attirants. Il ne supportait pas de voir Merlin pleurer, souffrir. Savoir que son propre père était responsable de cette terreur le faisait se sentir plus mal encore. C'était son rôle de protéger Merlin. Comme le reste du royaume, bien sûr. Mais il se sentait investi d'une mission encore plus particulière lorsqu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Le maintenir à l'écart des combats était totalement impossible, Arthur avait fini par le comprendre, mais le garder dans son champ de vision pour s'assurer à tout instant qu'il allait bien lui paraissait naturel. Merlin n'avait pas le droit de mourir, de l'abandonner. Aussi Arthur se sentait responsable de l'état de Merlin, notamment durant les batailles. Il n'était pas un combattant, même si on ne pouvait nier que les années auprès du roi de Camelot l'avait endurci, forgé ses muscles ainsi que ses réflexes. Il était loin du niveau d'un chevalier, mais il savait désormais se servir d'une épée sans se couper. Mais ça ne changeait rien, pour Arthur. Quand ils se trouvaient au creux de la fureur du fer croisé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Merlin, et essayait toujours de le trouver du coin de l'œil. Le fait que son serviteur semblait avoir une naturelle disposition pour disparaître au moment précis où il s'inquiétait de le savoir en vie n'aidait en rien. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'énervait généralement après Merlin. Ce n'était que l'inquiétude. Mais Merlin ne devait jamais savoir. Jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer ses sentiments à Merlin. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de le perdre, de voir le dégoût et la haine dans ses yeux.

Inconsciemment, les mains d'Arthur se posèrent sur les épaules de Merlin, pour le rassurer. Le jeune sorcier tremblait un peu et c'est tout naturellement qu'Arthur accentua la pression. Pour le soutenir, pour lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours là. Ses pouces s'appuyèrent sur les omoplates dans une tendre caresse. Merlin trembla encore plus.

…

Merlin frémit quand il sentit les mains d'Arthur se poser sur lui, et encore plus quand il ressentit la pression contre ses épaules. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Ou alors, peur des conséquences que ce geste allait provoquer. Peur de l'explication que ce geste revêtait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la même explication pour lui et pour Arthur. Jamais Arthur ne devait connaître les immorales pensées de ce serviteur, et ses désirs sulfureux. Jamais. Merlin ne pourrait supporter de perdre son seigneur ainsi, un dégout dans les yeux. Il fixa les pupilles brillantes de son roi, incapable de dire un mot.

…

Arthur luttait désespérément contre ses pulsions, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne put s'empêcher de presser son corps un peu plus près de celui de Merlin, et caressa dans un geste instinctif les joues légèrement humides.

…

Merlin crut défaillir. Il sentait tout le corps ferme d'Arthur contre le sien, bloqué entre deux éléments durs, la porte dans son dos et Arthur de face. Quand le roi rajouta ses mains qui prenaient son visage en coupe avec la plus infinie douceur du monde, il oublia de respirer, son cerveau cessa d'être oxygéné et il se sentit partir dans un rêve infini. Lorsque Arthur laissa tomber ses mains sur ses hanches, incapable de les laisser en place, Merlin ferma les yeux et avança ses lèvres vers celles de son roi, ayant abandonné sa rationalité, son bon sens et son pragmatisme, qui auraient pourtant pu le renseigner sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

…

Sans croire à son bonheur, Arthur sentit les résistances de Merlin faiblir et se corps se détendre entre ses bras, et la bouche de son serviteur s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Fermant les paupières à son tour, il combla la distance qui les séparait et embrassa Merlin.

…

Désormais totalement convaincu d'être mort, tué par Uther et d'avoir atteint le paradis, Merlin réceptionna le baiser d'Arthur contre sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce fut doux au début, une simple pression contre ses lèvres, mais il en devint dépendant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et lorsqu'Arthur s'éloigna légèrement, il se sentit en manque immédiatement. Il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres encore offertes.

…

Arthur se maudissait de son impulsion subite, persuadé que Merlin allait le repousser violemment, et qu'il allait souffrir d'avoir cru à un rêve. La bouche de Merlin qui s'abattit avec violence sur la sienne le convainquit que tout cela n'était pas une erreur, bien qu'il croie encore vivre dans un songe. Le deuxième baiser lui fut donc donné par Merlin, passionnément. A partir du troisième, il devint impossible de déterminer qui embrassait l'autre. Il s'agissait d'une lutte sans merci de l'un contre l'autre, avec une passion dévorante qu'elle ne manquerait pas de leur laisser les lèvres gonflées et marquées par leurs baisers. Comprenant que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire serait bien perçu par son serviteur, Arthur n'hésita pas et pressa le corps de Merlin contre la porte et contre le sien, enserrant sa taille fine de ses bras.

…

Jusque-là, les mains de Merlin étaient restées sagement le long de son corps, mais la pression qu'exerça Arthur sur sa taille, à la fois comme s'il souhaitant briser son corps fin ou bien ne jamais le lâcher pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre le blesse fut la dernière barrière qui se rompit dans l'esprit de Merlin. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque d'Arthur, appuyant pour approcher encore plus encore la tête de son roi, et pouvoir l'embrasser encore plus. Il commençait vaguement à manquer d'air, mais dans la mesure où il avait admis être mort quelques minutes plus tôt, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure d'arrêter de respirer.

La pression dure de la porte en bois dans son dos l'égratignait, et sa position bloquée entre les deux lances plantées autour de lui était très inconfortable. Mais les mains d'Arthur caressaient ses flancs et le faisaient frissonner, alors que les doigts fins de son roi se glissaient sous sa veste et sous sa tunique, effleurant la peau nue. L'équilibre entre la fermeté de la porte, la douceur des caresses et la pression exercée par le corps d'Arthur, dont il sentait tous les détails même les plus durs le fit gémir de manière totalement instinctive et incontrôlée, d'une voix rauque et étrangement sensuelle.

…

Le gémissement de Merlin excita Arthur encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Déjà, ressentir l'érection de son serviteur contre la sienne l'avait conduit à une absence totale de réflexion, mais il fut certain que le bruit qu'émit Merlin tua définitivement quelques-uns de ses neurones au passage. L'autre avantage du gémissement de Merlin, ce fut cette bouche ouverte qui lui offrait de nouvelles possibilités. Jusqu'à maintenant, seules leurs bouches s'étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, à peine entrouvertes, avec parfois leur langue qui titillait la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, mais sans jamais se rencontrer. Vu le souffle court de Merlin lorsqu'il laissa échapper ce cri si délicat et érotique, Arthur n'hésita plus et investit la bouche de Merlin de sa langue, partant chercher celle de son serviteur et l'embrassa longuement et profondément.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils se fixèrent.

…

Les mains d'Arthur se tenaient haut sur les hanches de Merlin, sous sa tunique, mais ne bougeaient plus. Celles de Merlin s'agrippaient si fermement à ses épaules qu'elles y avaient probablement laissé des marques. Leur front reposait l'un contre l'autre, et leurs joues cramoisies témoignaient de leurs récentes activités effrénées. Leurs yeux ne se décrochaient pas, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, plus fort, plus intensément dans ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Merlin attendait l'autorisation d'Arthur, parce qu'il s'agissait de son roi et qu'il risquait la mort pour son audace. Arthur attendait l'assurance de Merlin qu'il était consentant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas forcer son serviteur dans une relation à sens unique –bien que la dureté de Merlin contre sa cuisse renseignait parfaitement sur l'absence de contrainte que ressentait Merlin.

Ils se posèrent ces questions sans dire un mot, acquiesçant soudain d'un même mouvement à la question muette de l'autre. Considérant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, Merlin poussa son corps en avant pour frotter sa virilité contre celle d'Arthur, qui laissa échapper un cri sous la surprise. Cette fois, ce fut Merlin qui en profita pour embrasser son roi éternel.

S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée dont on ne pouvait déterminer qui embrassait qui. Il s'agissait de l'expression d'une pulsion brute et animale longtemps tue pour des questions de bienséance, et de rang. Mais entre eux deux dans ces sous-sols sombres, il n'y avait que ce besoin violent de se repaître du corps –et du cœur– de l'autre.

Jusqu'alors, leurs mouvements avaient été sages. Mais bientôt, Arthur obligea Merlin à le lâcher et cesser les ravages que ses ongles faisaient sur la peau de ses épaules et du haut de son dos. Il en profita pour laisser glisser la veste de son valet au sol et lui retira sa chemise, déjà à moitié remontée sur le torse de son valet de toute manière. Au passage, il arracha le foulard de son amant avec les dents. Satisfait de la peau laiteuse et déjà brillante de sueur –ils mourraient de chaud tous les deux– il se pressa contre lui, se frotta dans un mouvement sensuel, arrachant des halètements et autres borborygmes incompréhensibles à Merlin, qui bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu'Arthur attaqua sa jugulaire avec l'appétit d'un paysan n'ayant pas mangé depuis une semaine et étant convié à un festin. Il se cogna d'ailleurs violemment la tête contre le bois de la porte, et vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela provienne du coup sur son crâne.

Lentement et intolérablement, Arthur descendait le long du corps de son serviteur, marquant la peau au passage avec application. Il se délectait et arrivait à peine aux tétons dressés lorsqu'il ressentit un éclair lui traverser le corps et il mordit la peau qu'il aspirait à ce moment entre ses lèvres, y laissant une jolie trace.

Merlin avait apparemment recouvré une partie de ses pensées, et avait laissé glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Arthur. Avec l'habilité du serviteur qui déshabille et habille son maître chaque soir et chaque matin, Merlin était parvenu, dieu sait comment, à déboucler la ceinture qui permettait de faire parfaitement tomber la chemise rouge royale sur la parfaite chute de reins d'Arthur. Dans un tintement léger que le roi, trop occupé par des sons autrement plus délicieux qui lui envahissaient les oreilles, n'avait pas remarqué, la ceinture avait chu à terre. Ayant gagné par là un chemin d'accès à la poitrine de son souverain, Merlin en avait profité, insinuant ses mains sous la chemise, et avait caressé et palpé chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée vu la proximité de leurs deux corps, mais il parvient tout de même avec brio aux tétons d'Arthur. C'était le pincement qu'il avait effectué sur le gauche qui avait provoqué une telle décharge dans le corps de son amant, décidément sensible.

Satisfait de lui-même, et du fait qu'il avait repris le contrôle de leur étreinte qui s'assimilait par instant à un combat de domination, Merlin réitéra l'expérience. Cette fois, Arthur soupira de bonheur et laissant échappant un son étranglé. Alors Merlin s'activa sur les boutons de chair du torse d'Arthur, allant jusqu'à y accrocher les dents, provoquant des cris de ravissement du roi.

Puis comme toujours dans leur relation, Arthur décida de reprendre la main, et sa position de dominant. Cela lui prit un certain temps, mais l'exquise caresse de Merlin, grâce à sa langue et à ses mains, le laissèrent déconnecté de toutes pensées rationnelles pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu'enfin, il y parvint, ce fut pour lever les bras et permettre à Merlin d'enlever totalement sa chemise. Pas que ça change grand-chose à l'accès que Merlin avait de son torse, mais il avait beaucoup trop chaud pour garder le vêtement. L'avantage de sa petite manœuvre, c'est que la langue de Merlin se décolla de lui suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il glisse sa main entre leurs deux corps, et frôle les flancs de Merlin. Un frissonnement délicieux de l'épiderme de son amant lui répondit. Il recommença, simultanément sur les deux flancs, et il sentit la bouche de Merlin contre son corps exhaler des soupirs et sa respiration devenir bien plus erratique.

Souriant contre l'épaule de Merlin, sur laquelle il avait posé la tête, il laissa courir ses doigts le long du ventre plat de blanc de son amant, convergeant d'abord vers son nombril, puis frôla un peu plus bas. Merlin s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et arrêta définitivement de s'occuper de son roi, s'abandonnant totalement à la caresse prodiguée par ledit roi.

Machiavélique, Arthur recommença ses caresses, mais sans jamais y mettre aucune pression, frôlant l'érection de son serviteur sans jamais la toucher ou la prendre dans ses mains. Rien que ça, Merlin ahanait déjà, et Arthur se délectait des sons qu'il produisait. C'était divinement bon de le savoir à sa merci ainsi.

Il venait d'accentuer sa torture, bien décidé à donner le maximum de plaisir à Merlin, sans toutefois le faire jouir, quand son serviteur parvint à reconnecter trois neurones et formuler une phrase sensée, bien que hachée à cause de ses gémissements.

– Peut… pas… rester là, gémit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'Arthur enveloppait totalement son sexe de sa main, toujours à travers le pantalon.

Considérant avec intérêt ce que venait de dire Merlin, Arthur se refroidit brusquement en constatant que son amant avait raison. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus, en sueur, excités comme jamais, collés contre une porte dans les sous-sols du château, sous-sols activement fréquentés par ses chevaliers dans la mesure où s'agissait de l'endroit où ils rangeaient leurs affaires. Fort heureusement, il y avait peu de passage à cette heure-ci.

Réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire contre la porte avec Merlin, et malgré tout l'érotisme de la situation, son esprit rationnel se rappela à lui et il blêmit alors que revenait sa conscience. Avec elle revint également la culpabilité, et la totale prise de conscience de l'acte affreux qu'il avait failli commettre. Il trompait sa femme, ce qui en soi n'était pas glorieux, alors que la pauvre Guenièvre avait été blessée par l'attaque du fantôme, et avait de peu réchappé à la mort. Au lieu de s'inquiéter bien gentiment du sort de son épouse, Arthur batifolait tranquillement et inconsciemment dans les caves de la citadelle.

Pire encore, il faisait tout cela avec Merlin. Merlin, son serviteur. Merlin, un homme. Outre l'infidélité faite à son épouse, il y avait l'absolue immoralité d'une telle relation. Deux hommes n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était contre nature, absolument affreux, horrible… Hors norme. Interdit. Péché.

– Où ? demanda Merlin d'une voix rauque et aguicheuse.

Il plongeait ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Arthur et ses pupilles luisaient d'envie et de désir. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de renoncer à leurs impudiques activités, même s'il souhaitait le faire dans un lieu sans risque d'être surpris, fut-ce un placard. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Arthur, sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle à l'unisson du sien et le corps d'Arthur s'imbriquant avec le sien… Rien ne pourrait le détourner de son but.

Arthur se perdit dans l'océan sombre d'envie des prunelles de Merlin, et le désira tellement fort qu'il jeta aux oubliettes ses réticences. Quoi qu'en dise les lois et les règles, il ne voyait pas comment aimer autant Merlin et désirer le faire sien pouvait être mal. C'était d'une absolue normalité, d'une telle évidence que la rougeur des joues de Merlin qui se sentait scruté par le regard inquisiteur d'Arthur le fit sourire béatement de bonheur. Il plongea alors vers les lèvres de son serviteur pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

– Waoh… dit Merlin quand ils se séparèrent, des étoiles plein les yeux et l'extase déformant ses traits.

L'excitation d'Arthur, légèrement redescendue lors de sa brusque prise de conscience, revint en force et il pressa rudement son corps contre celui de Merlin pour l'acculer avec brutalité contre la porte. Merlin laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

– Ma chambre, grogna Arthur à son oreille.

Il venait de se rappeler qu'elle était totalement disponible pour la nuit, sans risque d'y voir débarquer Guenièvre ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il était roi, tout de même.

Merlin acquiesça frénétiquement. Impatient, Arthur lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, courant dans les couloirs. Merlin le retint juste suffisamment longtemps pour attraper leurs vêtements tombés au sol, et qui auraient paru suspect à toute personne passant par là. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre royale ne fut pas simple, ni silencieux. Ils se battaient pour embrasser l'autre à chaque détour, se frôler ou appuyer leurs mains à l'endroit si sensible qui les faisaient s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Aucun des deux n'eut la présence d'esprit de se rhabiller, et il fut heureux qu'ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils auraient été bien en peine de justifier leurs mains baladeuses et les traces louches rouges qui s'épanouissaient sur leur peau. Ils avaient bien trop envie de l'autre pour se rendre compte.

Une fois la pièce atteinte, Arthur y poussa Merlin à l'intérieur, se jeta sur ses talons, et claqua le battant dans un bruit sourd. Dans un éclair de génie, il verrouilla la porte. Puis contempla son amant. Planté au milieu de la pièce, éclairé par les chandelles et la lune qui commençait à se lever, il avait laissé tomber à terre leurs vêtements et ses joues rosissaient sous le regard du roi.

Lentement, Arthur fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de Merlin et le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort en respirant son odeur tandis que le serviteur lui rendait son étreinte.

– Merlin… souffla-t-il d'une voix triste

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il n'y en avait nul besoin. Il savait l'un et l'autre que cette nuit serait unique, et ils devaient alors tout faire pour la rendre spéciale.

Merlin poussa alors son bassin en avant et Arthur eut soudain très chaud. La course dans les couloirs glacés avait refroidi un peu les ardeurs d'Arthur, mais en rien celle de Merlin, qui était intolérablement dur contre la cuisse du roi.

Sans jamais cesser de le serrer ou de l'embrasser dans le cou, Arthur recula, entraînant Merlin à sa suite, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de buter devant, il se retourna brusquement et ce fut donc Merlin qui se retrouva collé contre le bois. A force, son dos devait être rouge de douleur et parsemé d'échardes, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il sourit d'un air coquin, comprenant qu'Arthur avait beaucoup aimé sa position de tout à l'heure et entendait bien continuer.

Souriant à son tour, Arthur lui attrapa les poignets dans une main, et lui intima de ne pas bouger. D'un mouvement de la tête, Merlin montra qu'il comptait obéir.

Alors Arthur descendit progressivement le long du corps de Merlin, caressant, embrassant, léchant, titillant toute la peau mise à sa disposition. Au-dessus de lui, il entendait son amant gémir démesurément. De plus, il sentait parfois le bassin de Merlin bouger en un réflexe incontrôlé et l'érection venait alors appuyer contre sa gorge, bien que toujours emprisonné par ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il fut à genoux devant Merlin, il appuya sur ses hanches et lentement, fit descendre le pantalon et les braies de Merlin sur ses chevilles en un seul geste, générant des soupirs de plus en plus rauque. Malgré sa totale inexpérience en matière de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, Arthur avait suffisamment l'habitude de s'occuper de lui tout seul durant son célibat, aussi n'hésita-t-il pas à prendre en main la virilité de Merlin, et d'imprimer des mouvements dessus. Il réduisit alors son amant à l'état d'une marionnette désarticulée et pantelante.

Il leva les yeux au bout d'un moment, pour voir l'air qu'avait Merlin. Les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Merlin se passait la langue sur ses lèvres et se mordait parfois légèrement la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet du plaisir. A défaut de pouvoir fixer cette image sur un tableau, Arthur se jura de la graver dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité, ultime et vibrante représentation du péché de luxure.

Arthur se sentit alors totalement électrisé, ayant retrouvé toute sa vigueur, au point que ça en devenait intolérable dans son pantalon. Mais il était fermement décidé de donner à son amant le maximum de plaisir, et il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Merlin, frôlant les bourses et s'insinua entre ses fesses. Aussitôt Merlin se détendit, et lui laissa l'accès libre. Il introduisit alors sa main un peu plus en avant, testant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu essayer et poussa un doigt le plus profondément possible. Boum. Le bruit sourd de la tête de Merlin qui se rejeta en arrière contre le bois de la porte lui répondit sur comment il s'y prenait.

Se sentant plus vivant que jamais, et brisant toutes les barrières, Arthur eut brusquement envie d'essayer autre chose. Il retira sa main, et perçut la déception de Merlin, et retourna flatter la hampe dressée de son amant de sa main… avant de se pencher et poser sa bouche contre le gland.

La réaction de Merlin ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta ses hanches en avant, droit dans la bouche d'Arthur, qui manqua de s'étouffer à cause de l'engin pénétrant violemment dans sa gorge, alors qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé. Identifiant immédiatement la raison de la toux d'Arthur, Merlin se retira.

– Pardon… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Arthur d'un air désolé. C'est juste… divin et incontrôlable.

Arthur hocha la tête pour lui pardonner, et reprit sa caresse buccale plus doucement, tandis que Merlin se contrôlait et se laisser aller au bonheur et à la chaleur qu'Arthur créait dans son corps.

Chaque coup de langue le faisait gémir un peu plus fort, et il haletait. Il risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. Arthur resserra soudain ses lèvres contre son sexe, et imprima des mouvements montants et descendants, détruisant le peu de conscience que pouvait encore avoir Merlin, qui laissa échapper un cri beaucoup plus fort que les autres, tandis que le roi poursuivant sa délicieuse fellation.

Fort heureusement pour la suite, Arthur arrêta à temps pour qu'il puisse continuer d'en profiter plus tard, et laissa Merlin juste au bord de la jouissance. Avec un sourire sadique et satisfait, il entendit le grognement de frustration étouffé de son amant. Laissant glisser ses doigts sur le corps offert, Arthur se releva et sourit à Merlin, le prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses lèvres gonflées. Les siennes avaient légèrement le goût de Merlin, et si la situation parut étrange au serviteur, il ne parut pas mécontent pour autant.

Doucement, ils se câlinèrent, s'embrassèrent et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et contre la porte, Merlin totalement nu et Arthur encore à moitié habillé, ce qui commençait à sérieusement devenir douloureux pour le roi.

– Je veux plus… gémit doucement Merlin à l'oreille d'Arthur, en profitant pour mordre le lobe offert.

Arthur sentit sa respiration devenir un peu plus courte, et stoppa les baisers enflammés que Merlin dessinait sur ses épaules et le haut de son corps en s'éloignant légèrement.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Merlin, lui prit la main dans un geste romantique qui aurait été totalement mièvre dans un autre contexte, mais qui lui parut totalement naturel en cet instant précis. Il voulait inviter Merlin dans son lit. Sans un mot, Merlin sauta hors de son pantalon tombé à ses chevilles, dégageant ses chaussures d'un même mouvement et accepta la main tendue d'Arthur. Il le suivit à travers la pièce en frissonnant, à la fois à cause du froid du lieu mais aussi de l'excitation de ce qui allait suivre.

Arthur l'entraîna dans son lit, sous les draps, et s'allongea au-dessus de lui tendrement. Mais Merlin ne souhaitait plus aucune tendresse, il était bien trop excité pour cela. Il se redressa, et répondit au regard enfiévré du roi par un baiser fougueux et deux mains pressées sur la hampe d'Arthur, ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir. Vexé d'être le jouet de Merlin et non l'inverse, Arthur voulut conserver l'avantage et s'appuyer de tout son corps au-dessus de Merlin…

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il cessa de bouger, de penser et même de respirer lorsque les mains de Merlin glissèrent sous son pantalon et caressèrent ses fesses, longuement et avec application. C'est à peine si Arthur se rendit compte que Merlin lui ôtait ses vêtements en même temps tellement les sensations ressenties électrisaient son épiderme et s'étendaient dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Lorsqu'il fut aussi nu que son valet, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Merlin le regarda d'un air gourmand et appréciateur, laissant courir son regard sur le corps d'Arthur, sculpté par l'entraînement, sans la moindre parcelle de honte. Plus étonnant encore, Arthur ne rougit pas de gêne sous la caresse visuelle, acceptant le regard de Merlin et se plaisant à lire dans ses yeux l'envie, le désir, la passion. Merlin le voulait sien et Arthur acceptait cela parfaitement. Les quelconques réserves qu'avait pu avoir Arthur n'existaient pas sous ce regard. Lorsque quelqu'un vous regardait ainsi, il était impossible de douter du bien-fondé de ce qu'on faisait à l'instant. De fait, Arthur ne doutait pas. Malgré la puissance et la douleur de sa culpabilité adultérine, il savait que toute son âme qu'il ne pourrait pas renoncer à Merlin. Pourtant, il le devrait. Cela lui serait fatal, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Merlin se pourlécha les lèvres d'excitation, aguicheur, histoire de faire revenir Arthur à lui, ce qui marcha efficacement bien. Ils recommencèrent leurs caresses mutuelles, lentement et intolérablement, pour faire monter le plus de plaisir possible entre eux.

Le lit se transforma en un sauna saturé de sueur, et leurs corps se couvrirent d'une pellicule de transpiration érotisant. Leurs gémissements envahissaient la pièce et résonnaient à leurs oreilles et ils se battaient gentiment pour la dominance, se poussant l'un l'autre pour être au-dessus et profiter du corps de l'autre et s'en délecter. Arthur, de par sa constitution physique plus imposante que le poids plume de Merlin, gagna souvent. Mais il laissait Merlin prendre le contrôle de temps en temps –ce dont aucun des deux n'était dupe–, parce que les mains de son amant faisaient des miracles sur sa peau et le laissaient toujours plus près du gouffre de la jouissance. La vision de Merlin et son sourire sadique et fier de soi était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Arthur tentait de lui rendre au maximum ses caresses, et se débrouillait très bien du point de vue de Merlin, qui était tellement obnubilé par son roi éternel qu'il lui pardonnait toutes ses maladresses.

Il savait que c'était son cœur de jeune homme amoureux qui le poussait à ses réactions disproportionnées et ses halètements concupiscents, mais il reléguait cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur son plaisir, donné et reçu. Il n'avait le droit qu'à une nuit, car demain Arthur rejoindrait Guenièvre. Et il comptait bien profiter un maximum de cette brève incursion dans le lit du roi, et dans son cœur. Alors Merlin souriait, caressait, haletait, grognait et frottait son bassin contre celui d'Arthur.

Puis à un moment, alors qu'Arthur avait repris sa place au-dessus de lui et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, il sentit que le moment était arrivé et écarta les cuisses au maximum. Lentement, il prit la main d'Arthur et la guida vers son intimité encore inviolée, ou presque.

Son amant cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda, quêtant l'appréciation orale. Merlin hocha la tête et Arthur le remercia en caressant les fesses de son serviteur, appréciant démesurément la douceur de la peau de son valet.

– Non… refusa Arthur d'une voix rauque. Je te veux. En moi.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent de surprise, et il ne put retenir une exclamation d'envie encore plus dévorante que la passion qui les consumait déjà. Arthur vit parfaitement la lueur de désir lubrique qui anima aussitôt les prunelles assombries par le besoin de satisfaire sa tentation, et fut convaincu de sa décision sur le moment. Il voulait se faire totalement et intégralement dominer par son valet, pour lui offrir son corps dans les moindres détails pour cette ultime nuit ensemble, cette parenthèse de pure extase qu'ils partageaient.

Merlin l'embrassa en remerciement, faisant danser sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur, au point de leur laisser tous les deux le souffle court lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Enfin, Arthur inversa leurs positions, et emprisonna les hanches fines de son serviteur entre ses jambes croisées.

– Je te veux, répéta-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle et la plus désirable, appuyant ses talons à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Merlin en le faisant crier de plaisir.

Merlin acquiesça, leva sa main droite devant son visage, et entreprit d'humidifier concisément ses propres doigts, imitant intentionnellement une fellation. Les yeux glués à cette main qui disparaissait entre les lèvres roses de son amant, Arthur grogna d'impatience. Merlin rit doucement et lui offrit la main, sur laquelle Arthur s'activa à prodiguer le même traitement. Il avait une vague idée de pourquoi il faisait ça, et il était légèrement inquiet.

Merlin le perçut et le rassura d'un sourire. De sa main gauche, il masturba doucement son roi, flatta les cuisses et les bourses pour l'aider à se détendre et à se décontracter. Leur furieuse passion avait laissé place à une grande douceur, bien que leurs hampes douloureusement dressées et le sang battant à leurs tempes témoignaient encore de leur furie passée.

Lorsque Merlin récupéra sa main, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu comme ça, Arthur fit mine de bouger pour se retourner, mais son amant l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Je veux te voir, chuchota-t-il à Arthur.

Il n'ajouta rien mais son visage exprimait la suite de sa phrase : le voir se tendre et son visage se déformer sous le plaisir au moment de la jouissance ultime, et se savoir la cause de tout ça. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil pour Merlin, c'était un amour si profond que le serviteur ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son maître. Et comme tacitement, il savait que cette nuit serait unique, il était encore plus important pour Merlin de regarder Arthur dans les yeux au moment où l'orgasme le frapperait. Arthur accepta d'un baiser humide au coin de la bouche de son amant, aspirant la lèvre inférieure et la titillant, déclenchant un râle d'excitation chez Merlin, qui n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça.

Arthur le relâcha en souriant vicieusement, et lentement, Merlin descendit sa main humidifiée et glissa un doigt en son roi, l'embrassant au bord de l'aine au passage. La première pénétration du premier doigt surprit Arthur sans vraiment lui faire mal, puis les mouvements de Merlin le firent s'essouffler d'envie. Le deuxième doigt s'insinua en lui plus profondément. Il hoqueta en découvrant la rapidité avec laquelle il s'habituait à la présence étrangère, et pire encore, la vitesse avec laquelle il découvrait qu'il aimait ça.

Il ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt, déjà perdu dans un océan de plaisir et d'étoiles qui commençaient à danser sous un crâne. Il se concentrait sur les sensations douloureusement agréables de la main de Merlin en lui, qui entrait et sortait, profondément, effleurant parfois un point sensible qui le faisait sursauter.

Lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa, au moment où Merlin s'était introduit au plus profond qu'il pouvait, son serviteur comprit qu'il était temps. Il retira sa main, déclenchant une sensation de froid, de manque, chez Arthur qui grogna. Puis la langue de Merlin s'enroula autour de la sienne, étouffant ses plaintes frustrées.

Avec douceur, Merlin prit ses jambes et déposa ses chevilles sur ses épaules, de sorte à avoir le meilleur accès possible à l'intimité d'Arthur pour lui au maximum la douleur d'une pénétration difficile. Avec surprise, Arthur découvrit que malgré sa très fine carrure, son serviteur était bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait et supportait sans broncher le poids des jambes d'Arthur sur lui. Avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire mal, Merlin s'approcha et pénétra doucement son roi, pourtant parfaitement capable d'en supporter bien plus. Au point où il en était et au vu des délicieuses sensations que leur interdite étreinte avaient généré en lui, la douleur était reléguée au second plan depuis longtemps, et ce fut lui qui donna presque instantanément e signal du départ.

Merlin souhaitait y aller lentement d'abord, par mesure de précautions, mais les râles d'appréciation qu'exhalait Arthur, ainsi que ses mains baladeuses le rendait tellement douloureusement dur qu'il se mit inconsciemment à se mouvoir plus vite.

Arthur criait son plaisir dans sa voix rauque, et Merlin poussaient des gémissements aigus, emplissant la pièce de sons de plaisir et d'amour.

La rupture mentale et physique s'approchait dangereusement pour Arthur lorsque la main de Merlin se referma sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, et imprima dessus les mêmes mouvements qu'il faisait dans son intimité. La pénétration était longue et profonde, et Merlin tapait souvent avec exactitude dans ce point délectable qui bloquait sa respiration pendant une seconde et créait un voile noir de plaisir sous ses yeux.

Merlin accélérait comme un dément, à la fois en lui et sur sa virilité dressée, et Arthur se sentit partir en arrière, aspirer dans un monde noir où plaisir et Merlin étaient la seule réalité. Il hurla en s'arquant vers l'arrière, resserrant inconsciemment ses chairs intimes autour de la virilité de son amant, et se répandit dans la main de Merlin. Ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit –ou bien fut-ce par réflexe– de resserrer son poing, retardant l'orgasme d'Arthur et le rendant plus fulgurant encore lorsqu'il le relâcha.

Arthur eut juste le temps de profiter de son ultime moment de bonheur avant de sentir Merlin se tendre totalement en lui et arrêter de bouger, tandis que la jouissance le prenait à son tour. Merlin tituba au-dessus de lui, et Arthur le retint avant qu'il ne tombe. Malgré son épuisement et la rupture mentale de toutes ses connexions neuronales, il parvint à se retirer et s'effondra sur le matelas à côté d'Arthur.

Reprenant ses esprits un peu plus vite que son amant, Arthur remonta sur eux les draps et la couverture qui avaient glissé pendant leurs ébats. Il y a une minute, ils mourraient de chaud, mais une fois le feu de leurs reins apaisé, ils allaient attraper froid rapidement. Doucement, Arthur se rapprocha de Merlin pour conserver le plus longtemps possible le souvenir de la perfection de leur étreinte. Acceptant volontiers le câlin, Merlin se lova contre son roi et l'embrassa délicatement. Ses yeux brillaient encore un peu, mais Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait pas que le plaisir qui luisait dans les prunelles bleues. C'était aussi l'imminence de la douloureuse séparation. Mais comme il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer un peu plus son amant contre lui, traçant sur sa peau des caresses sans logique.

Longtemps, le silence les enveloppa.

– Arthur… murmura finalement Merlin, plus courageux que lui.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, asséna Arthur sans cesser de dessiner du bout de son pouce des motifs sur le corps nu, alangui contre lui.

Sa voix n'était pas sèche, ou méchante. Juste pleine de tristesse. Merlin le savait, Merlin le ressentait. Il avait la même douleur sourde qui l'habitait.

Rien du tout, confirma le sorcier. Et rien ne se passera plus.

Arthur hocha la tête. Merlin se redressa un peu pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

Tous les deux, ils se fixèrent un instant. Ouvrirent simultanément la bouche pour parler, et se mordirent les lèvres en retenant les mots interdits qu'ils souhaitaient ardemment prononcer. Les non-dits flottèrent entre eux. Ils lisaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre ces trois mots proscrits qu'ils s'interdisaient de prononcer, refusant de donner à l'acte de chair qu'ils venaient de commettre une dimension qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu gérer. Alors finalement, Merlin rompit le contact visuel et se réinstalla contre lui pour la nuit. Demain, tout cela n'existerait plus.

...

Reviews ?


	2. Version Sadique

_Attention, version sadique ! Vous allez souffrir ! Seule la fin diffère, si vous avez déjà lu le premier chapitre.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Contre la porte**

– Merlin est un…

Arthur souffla dans la corne, longuement, de toutes ses forces. Et les larmes aux yeux, il constata la disparition –la deuxième mort– de son père, dans une petite explosion. Aussitôt, il se sentit coupable pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Son père venait de mourir une deuxième fois, de ses mains. Enfin, de sa bouche, pour être exact. Il savait que c'était plus juste ainsi. Merlin l'avait dit. C'était son royaume, son temps à lui. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte des actes qu'il avait accompli pour Camelot, pour apporter la paix à son pays. Il était un grand roi, et le fantôme Uther ne s'était comporté qu'en tyran avide de vengeance. Ce n'était pas le père aimant et fier qu'Arthur avait souhaité revoir en soufflant dans cette foutue corne la première fois. Il avait eu raison de renvoyer l'homme dans le monde des limbes sont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Arthur ne regrettait pas son acte. C'était ses motivations qui étaient fausses.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que le poltergeist avait mis sens dessus dessous son château.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que Guenièvre avait été blessée.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que le fantôme menaçait la tranquillité de son royaume.

Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que la place d'un revenant n'était pas dans le monde des vivants.

Tout ça, ce n'était que des excuses. Si, en cet instant précis, il avait soufflé de nouveau dans cette foutue corne, c'était à cause de la tentative d'assassinat sur Merlin. Et du regard effrayé du jeune homme, toujours plaqué contre la porte. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher Merlin. Personne, excepté lui. Il voulait être le seul à avoir du pouvoir sur Merlin, être la seule personne dans sa vie, que Merlin reste à ses côtés toute la journée, et toute sa vie. Quiconque osait blesser Merlin s'exposait à la fureur la plus meurtrière du roi. La seule personne à avoir un droit sur Merlin, c'était lui-même et cela ne devait jamais changer. Et Uther venait d'essayer de tuer Merlin. C'était proprement inacceptable. Le monde sans Merlin ne devrait même pas être envisageable. Arthur ne l'envisageait pas.

Les larmes aux yeux –avec un peu de chance, Merlin croirait que c'était la peine de perdre une nouvelle fois son père, et pas du tout parce qu'il avait été mort de peur à l'idée de perdre Merlin–, il marcha vers son serviteur.

…

Merlin regarda Arthur venir vers lui. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement minable, collé contre cette porte, entre deux lances, les yeux humides. Merlin n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir. La perspective d'aller découvrir l'autre monde ne l'effrayait pas du tout. Pas si Arthur était en vie, et Camelot en paix. Merlin sacrifierait corps et âme pour voir le glorieux futur d'Albion se réaliser. Les armes dirigées contre lui, qu'il avait évitées de justesse n'étaient pas la cause de ses yeux larmoyants. C'était les derniers mots d'Uther, qui le hantaient.

Arthur avait failli savoir. Failli. Il s'en était fallu d'une seconde. Une seconde d'éternité, de temps suspendu, une seconde qui avait déterminé s'il allait vivre ou mourir. Merlin voulait tout dire à Arthur. Il le voulait si fort que cela le consumait, lui brûlait les entrailles en permanence. Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'Arthur, il avait cet affreux désir au creux des reins qui le tenaillait, et qui lui faisait aspirer qu'Arthur le voit vraiment, tel qu'il était. Mais pas comme ça. Arthur l'apprendrait de sa bouche, un jour. Quand il serait prêt à l'accepter à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. Le grand roi ne devait pas entendre ça dit sur un ton haineux et colérique d'un mort frustré. Cette seconde où Merlin avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre, elle aurait pu tout changer. Dans son esprit, Merlin avait entendu la suite de la phrase résonner et bourdonner dans ses tympans. « Merlin est un sorcier ».

Le cracher à Uther avait profondément fait du bien à Merlin. Révéler –enfin !– au tyran à la poigne de fer sans gant de velours que ce dernier avait nommé à la place la plus proche du prince le plus puissant des magiciens de cette terre avait été presque jouissif. Dire enfin à feu le roi de Camelot ce qu'il pensait de lui ! Merlin avait bien cru que jamais cela n'arriverait. Il ne l'espérait pas. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'hurler après Uther ? De lui jeter au visage son aveuglement, sa haine, sa stupidité ! Refuser de voir la lente déchéance de Morgana sur la pente de la magie et de la haine, mais accepter sans sourciller que Gaius puisse le trahir après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, quel manque d'intelligence et de raison ! Uther avait souvent manqué de discernement, et s'était entêté à s'acharner contre des ennemis qui n'en étaient pas, refusant de constater le mal qui grandissait au sein même de sa cour, en la personne de sa pupille.

Merlin n'avait jamais envisagé dire à Uther tout ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui. Il était mort et Merlin avait vu son vœu le plus cher se réaliser en regardant la tête d'Arthur ceinte de la lourde couronne dorée. Son cœur en colère contre l'ancien souverain injuste, qu'il avait souvent protégé, parfois malgré lui qu'il avait tenté de sauver envers et contre tout dans ses dernières heures tout cela avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il avait assisté au couronnement de son nouveau roi. En lui résonnait la magie, qui agréait à ce sacrement, premier étape du monde unifié d'Albion. Il était fier, terriblement fier du chemin accompli par le Petit Prince, devenu aujourd'hui un si grand roi ! Le plus grand roi de ce monde !

Puis Uther le fantôme avait ébranlé les convictions d'Arthur, le faisant redevenir un petit garçon apeuré recherchant désespérément l'admiration de son paternel. Merlin détestait Uther pour ça. Sur comment il faisait se sentir Arthur. Combien de fois, du temps d'Uther, avait-il vu Arthur fermer son cœur et taire la souffrance que l'indifférence paternelle lui provoquait ? Combien de fois aurait-il voulu consoler le jeune prince de la froideur que le seul membre de sa famille lui témoignait ?

Mais Merlin n'avait rien pu, à l'époque. Arthur était alors un prince vaniteux et arrogant, et Merlin n'y aurait rien gagné. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis. Et au fur et à mesure que leur amitié se développait, Arthur souffrait moins des entrevues avec son père qui l'accablait de reproches, pour tout et pour rien. Alors que Merlin était de plus en plus à même de consoler le Prince, celui-ci n'en avait plus besoin. Merlin avait été frustré de ne pas avoir de chances de consoler Arthur. Jusqu'au jour où il avait compris que c'était son amitié étrange et peu conventionnelle avec Arthur qui permettait à ce dernier de ne pas souffrir des reproches injustes d'Uther. C'était la plus belle preuve du lien qui les unissait qu'Arthur pouvait donner à Merlin, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Alors Merlin avait tu ses sentiments immoraux et réprimé ses envies et son besoin physique de toucher Arthur, se satisfaisant de leur relation complice.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Arthur venait de nouveau d'être blessé par son père. Et aujourd'hui, Merlin était suffisamment fort et suffisamment proche d'Arthur pour le consoler, pour le rassurer. C'était à lui de faire un pas vers Arthur, pour aller le soutenir. Mais il restait scotché à la porte, figé par la vision de son souverain qui approchait.

…

Arthur voyait les yeux brillants de larmes de Merlin. Il avait été mort de peur. Il serait stupide de prétendre que Merlin avait apprécié Uther. Plus d'une fois, le jeune homme avait critiqué ouvertement la politique d'Uther, et plus d'une fois, Arthur avait voulu admettre qu'il avait raison, sans pouvoir rien dire. La mort d'Uther avait été une libération pour Merlin, le nier serait faire preuve d'un cruel manque d'intelligence. Mais jamais son ami n'avait eu peur de son paternel. Au contraire. Merlin s'accrochait farouchement à ses convictions, n'hésitant jamais à dire haut et fort ce qui passait dans son esprit souvent subversif. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, sans Gaius pour limiter les emportements de Merlin, et sans Arthur pour fermer les yeux sur tout son manque de respect, Merlin aurait été mis à mort depuis bien longtemps. La perspective n'avait jamais semblé l'effrayer.

Alors pourquoi Merlin pleurait-il presque de terreur suite à l'apparition d'un fantôme ? Il n'était pas le lâche et le couard qu'Arthur aimait taquiner. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort et était de tous les combats importants que le nouveau roi avait dû mener. Merlin n'avait aucune raison d'avoir été pris de panique devant le fantôme. A moins que ce ne fut à cause de ce qu'allait dire Uther ? Arthur n'avait pas compris les mots, mais il avait distinctement entendu le nom de son meilleur ami. Arthur aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net, et aurait voulu poser la question frontalement à Merlin. Mais plus il s'approchait de Merlin, moins cette pensée ne lui paraissait rationnelle. Il voulait juste le serrer contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant, en un seul morceau, et que son cœur battait. Encore un pas et il pourrait toucher Merlin… Il avança.

…

Arthur était proche, très proche, trop proche. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà été physiquement aussi près du corps de Merlin. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble, après tout, que ce n'était même pas une situation surprenante. Mais il était rare, voire totalement exceptionnel, qu'Arthur s'approche autant de Merlin alors que ce dernier ne pouvait pas fuir, collé contre une porte. Merlin trembla. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle qui se dégageait du corps d'Arthur. Cette douce chaleur tentatrice qui lui donnait envie de se blottir contre le torse ferme et de se laisser aller. Mais il ne devait ni y penser, et encore moins le faire. Ce serait inconvenant, et surtout, ça marquerait la fin de son amitié avec le roi. Il leva les yeux. Fixer la poitrine d'Arthur lui semblait assez inapproprié. Mais croiser ses yeux fut pire. Bien pire.

…

Les yeux d'Arthur croisèrent ceux de Merlin, baignés de larmes, bleus, attirants. Il ne supportait pas de voir Merlin pleurer, souffrir. Savoir que son propre père était responsable de cette terreur le faisait se sentir plus mal encore. C'était son rôle de protéger Merlin. Comme le reste du royaume, bien sûr. Mais il se sentait investi d'une mission encore plus particulière lorsqu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Le maintenir à l'écart des combats était totalement impossible, Arthur avait fini par le comprendre, mais le garder dans son champ de vision pour s'assurer à tout instant qu'il allait bien lui paraissait naturel. Merlin n'avait pas le droit de mourir, de l'abandonner. Aussi Arthur se sentait responsable de l'état de Merlin, notamment durant les batailles. Il n'était pas un combattant, même si on ne pouvait nier que les années auprès du roi de Camelot l'avait endurci, forgé ses muscles ainsi que ses réflexes. Il était loin du niveau d'un chevalier, mais il savait désormais se servir d'une épée sans se couper. Mais ça ne changeait rien, pour Arthur. Quand ils se trouvaient au creux de la fureur du fer croisé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Merlin, et essayait toujours de le trouver du coin de l'œil. Le fait que son serviteur semblait avoir une naturelle disposition pour disparaître au moment précis où il s'inquiétait de le savoir en vie n'aidait en rien. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'énervait généralement après Merlin. Ce n'était que l'inquiétude. Mais Merlin ne devait jamais savoir. Jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer ses sentiments à Merlin. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de le perdre, de voir le dégoût et la haine dans ses yeux.

Inconsciemment, les mains d'Arthur se posèrent sur les épaules de Merlin, pour le rassurer. Le jeune sorcier tremblait un peu et c'est tout naturellement qu'Arthur accentua la pression. Pour le soutenir, pour lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours là. Ses pouces s'appuyèrent sur les omoplates dans une tendre caresse. Merlin trembla encore plus.

…

Merlin frémit quand il sentit les mains d'Arthur se poser sur lui, et encore plus quand il ressentit la pression contre ses épaules. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Ou alors, peur des conséquences que ce geste allait provoquer. Peur de l'explication que ce geste revêtait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la même explication pour lui et pour Arthur. Jamais Arthur ne devait connaître les immorales pensées de ce serviteur, et ses désirs sulfureux. Jamais. Merlin ne pourrait supporter de perdre son seigneur ainsi, un dégout dans les yeux. Il fixa les pupilles brillantes de son roi, incapable de dire un mot.

…

Arthur luttait désespérément contre ses pulsions, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne put s'empêcher de presser son corps un peu plus près de celui de Merlin, et caressa dans un geste instinctif les joues légèrement humides.

…

Merlin crut défaillir. Il sentait tout le corps ferme d'Arthur contre le sien, bloqué entre deux éléments durs, la porte dans son dos et Arthur de face. Quand le roi rajouta ses mains qui prenaient son visage en coupe avec la plus infinie douceur du monde, il oublia de respirer, son cerveau cessa d'être oxygéné et il se sentit partir dans un rêve infini. Lorsque Arthur laissa tomber ses mains sur ses hanches, incapable de les laisser en place, Merlin ferma les yeux et avança ses lèvres vers celles de son roi, ayant abandonné sa rationalité, son bon sens et son pragmatisme, qui auraient pourtant pu le renseigner sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

…

Sans croire à son bonheur, Arthur sentit les résistances de Merlin faiblir et se corps se détendre entre ses bras, et la bouche de son serviteur s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Fermant les paupières à son tour, il combla la distance qui les séparait et embrassa Merlin.

…

Désormais totalement convaincu d'être mort, tué par Uther et d'avoir atteint le paradis, Merlin réceptionna le baiser d'Arthur contre sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce fut doux au début, une simple pression contre ses lèvres, mais il en devint dépendant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et lorsqu'Arthur s'éloigna légèrement, il se sentit en manque immédiatement. Il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres encore offertes.

…

Arthur se maudissait de son impulsion subite, persuadé que Merlin allait le repousser violemment, et qu'il allait souffrir d'avoir cru à un rêve. La bouche de Merlin qui s'abattit avec violence sur la sienne le convainquit que tout cela n'était pas une erreur, bien qu'il croie encore vivre dans un songe. Le deuxième baiser lui fut donc donné par Merlin, passionnément. A partir du troisième, il devint impossible de déterminer qui embrassait l'autre. Il s'agissait d'une lutte sans merci de l'un contre l'autre, avec une passion dévorante qu'elle ne manquerait pas de leur laisser les lèvres gonflées et marquées par leurs baisers. Comprenant que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire serait bien perçu par son serviteur, Arthur n'hésita pas et pressa le corps de Merlin contre la porte et contre le sien, enserrant sa taille fine de ses bras.

…

Jusque-là, les mains de Merlin étaient restées sagement le long de son corps, mais la pression qu'exerça Arthur sur sa taille, à la fois comme s'il souhaitant briser son corps fin ou bien ne jamais le lâcher pour ne pas que quelqu'un d'autre le blesse fut la dernière barrière qui se rompit dans l'esprit de Merlin. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque d'Arthur, appuyant pour approcher encore plus encore la tête de son roi, et pouvoir l'embrasser encore plus. Il commençait vaguement à manquer d'air, mais dans la mesure où il avait admis être mort quelques minutes plus tôt, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure d'arrêter de respirer.

La pression dure de la porte en bois dans son dos l'égratignait, et sa position bloquée entre les deux lances plantées autour de lui était très inconfortable. Mais les mains d'Arthur caressaient ses flancs et le faisaient frissonner, alors que les doigts fins de son roi se glissaient sous sa veste et sous sa tunique, effleurant la peau nue. L'équilibre entre la fermeté de la porte, la douceur des caresses et la pression exercée par le corps d'Arthur, dont il sentait tous les détails même les plus durs le fit gémir de manière totalement instinctive et incontrôlée, d'une voix rauque et étrangement sensuelle.

…

Le gémissement de Merlin excita Arthur encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Déjà, ressentir l'érection de son serviteur contre la sienne l'avait conduit à une absence totale de réflexion, mais il fut certain que le bruit qu'émit Merlin tua définitivement quelques-uns de ses neurones au passage. L'autre avantage du gémissement de Merlin, ce fut cette bouche ouverte qui lui offrait de nouvelles possibilités. Jusqu'à maintenant, seules leurs bouches s'étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, à peine entrouvertes, avec parfois leur langue qui titillait la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, mais sans jamais se rencontrer. Vu le souffle court de Merlin lorsqu'il laissa échapper ce cri si délicat et érotique, Arthur n'hésita plus et investit la bouche de Merlin de sa langue, partant chercher celle de son serviteur et l'embrassa longuement et profondément.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils se fixèrent.

…

Les mains d'Arthur se tenaient haut sur les hanches de Merlin, sous sa tunique, mais ne bougeaient plus. Celles de Merlin s'agrippaient si fermement à ses épaules qu'elles y avaient probablement laissé des marques. Leur front reposait l'un contre l'autre, et leurs joues cramoisies témoignaient de leurs récentes activités effrénées. Leurs yeux ne se décrochaient pas, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, plus fort, plus intensément dans ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Merlin attendait l'autorisation d'Arthur, parce qu'il s'agissait de son roi et qu'il risquait la mort pour son audace. Arthur attendait l'assurance de Merlin qu'il était consentant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas forcer son serviteur dans une relation à sens unique –bien que la dureté de Merlin contre sa cuisse renseignait parfaitement sur l'absence de contrainte que ressentait Merlin.

Ils se posèrent ces questions sans dire un mot, acquiesçant soudain d'un même mouvement à la question muette de l'autre. Considérant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, Merlin poussa son corps en avant pour frotter sa virilité contre celle d'Arthur, qui laissa échapper un cri sous la surprise. Cette fois, ce fut Merlin qui en profita pour embrasser son roi éternel.

S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée dont on ne pouvait déterminer qui embrassait qui. Il s'agissait de l'expression d'une pulsion brute et animale longtemps tue pour des questions de bienséance, et de rang. Mais entre eux deux dans ces sous-sols sombres, il n'y avait que ce besoin violent de se repaître du corps –et du cœur– de l'autre.

Jusqu'alors, leurs mouvements avaient été sages. Mais bientôt, Arthur obligea Merlin à le lâcher et cesser les ravages que ses ongles faisaient sur la peau de ses épaules et du haut de son dos. Il en profita pour laisser glisser la veste de son valet au sol et lui retira sa chemise, déjà à moitié remontée sur le torse de son valet de toute manière. Au passage, il arracha le foulard de son amant avec les dents. Satisfait de la peau laiteuse et déjà brillante de sueur –ils mourraient de chaud tous les deux– il se pressa contre lui, se frotta dans un mouvement sensuel, arrachant des halètements et autres borborygmes incompréhensibles à Merlin, qui bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu'Arthur attaqua sa jugulaire avec l'appétit d'un paysan n'ayant pas mangé depuis une semaine et étant convié à un festin. Il se cogna d'ailleurs violemment la tête contre le bois de la porte, et vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela provienne du coup sur son crâne.

Lentement et intolérablement, Arthur descendait le long du corps de son serviteur, marquant la peau au passage avec application. Il se délectait et arrivait à peine aux tétons dressés lorsqu'il ressentit un éclair lui traverser le corps et il mordit la peau qu'il aspirait à ce moment entre ses lèvres, y laissant une jolie trace.

Merlin avait apparemment recouvré une partie de ses pensées, et avait laissé glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Arthur. Avec l'habilité du serviteur qui déshabille et habille son maître chaque soir et chaque matin, Merlin était parvenu, dieu sait comment, à déboucler la ceinture qui permettait de faire parfaitement tomber la chemise rouge royale sur la parfaite chute de reins d'Arthur. Dans un tintement léger que le roi, trop occupé par des sons autrement plus délicieux qui lui envahissaient les oreilles, n'avait pas remarqué, la ceinture avait chu à terre. Ayant gagné par là un chemin d'accès à la poitrine de son souverain, Merlin en avait profité, insinuant ses mains sous la chemise, et avait caressé et palpé chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée vu la proximité de leurs deux corps, mais il parvient tout de même avec brio aux tétons d'Arthur. C'était le pincement qu'il avait effectué sur le gauche qui avait provoqué une telle décharge dans le corps de son amant, décidément sensible.

Satisfait de lui-même, et du fait qu'il avait repris le contrôle de leur étreinte qui s'assimilait par instant à un combat de domination, Merlin réitéra l'expérience. Cette fois, Arthur soupira de bonheur et laissant échappant un son étranglé. Alors Merlin s'activa sur les boutons de chair du torse d'Arthur, allant jusqu'à y accrocher les dents, provoquant des cris de ravissement du roi.

Puis comme toujours dans leur relation, Arthur décida de reprendre la main, et sa position de dominant. Cela lui prit un certain temps, mais l'exquise caresse de Merlin, grâce à sa langue et à ses mains, le laissèrent déconnecté de toutes pensées rationnelles pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu'enfin, il y parvint, ce fut pour lever les bras et permettre à Merlin d'enlever totalement sa chemise. Pas que ça change grand-chose à l'accès que Merlin avait de son torse, mais il avait beaucoup trop chaud pour garder le vêtement. L'avantage de sa petite manœuvre, c'est que la langue de Merlin se décolla de lui suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il glisse sa main entre leurs deux corps, et frôle les flancs de Merlin. Un frissonnement délicieux de l'épiderme de son amant lui répondit. Il recommença, simultanément sur les deux flancs, et il sentit la bouche de Merlin contre son corps exhaler des soupirs et sa respiration devenir bien plus erratique.

Souriant contre l'épaule de Merlin, sur laquelle il avait posé la tête, il laissa courir ses doigts le long du ventre plat de blanc de son amant, convergeant d'abord vers son nombril, puis frôla un peu plus bas. Merlin s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et arrêta définitivement de s'occuper de son roi, s'abandonnant totalement à la caresse prodiguée par ledit roi.

Machiavélique, Arthur recommença ses caresses, mais sans jamais y mettre aucune pression, frôlant l'érection de son serviteur sans jamais la toucher ou la prendre dans ses mains. Rien que ça, Merlin ahanait déjà, et Arthur se délectait des sons qu'il produisait. C'était divinement bon de le savoir à sa merci ainsi.

Il venait d'accentuer sa torture, bien décidé à donner le maximum de plaisir à Merlin, sans toutefois le faire jouir, quand son serviteur parvint à reconnecter trois neurones et formuler une phrase sensée, bien que hachée à cause de ses gémissements.

– Peut… pas… rester là, gémit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'Arthur enveloppait totalement son sexe de sa main, toujours à travers le pantalon.

Considérant avec intérêt ce que venait de dire Merlin, Arthur se refroidit brusquement en constatant que son amant avait raison. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus, en sueur, excités comme jamais, collés contre une porte dans les sous-sols du château, sous-sols activement fréquentés par ses chevaliers dans la mesure où s'agissait de l'endroit où ils rangeaient leurs affaires. Fort heureusement, il y avait peu de passage à cette heure-ci.

Réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire contre la porte avec Merlin, et malgré tout l'érotisme de la situation, son esprit rationnel se rappela à lui et il blêmit alors que revenait sa conscience. Avec elle revint également la culpabilité, et la totale prise de conscience de l'acte affreux qu'il avait failli commettre. Il trompait sa femme, ce qui en soi n'était pas glorieux, alors que la pauvre Guenièvre avait été blessée par l'attaque du fantôme, et avait de peu réchappé à la mort. Au lieu de s'inquiéter bien gentiment du sort de son épouse, Arthur batifolait tranquillement et inconsciemment dans les caves de la citadelle.

Pire encore, il faisait tout cela avec Merlin. Merlin, son serviteur. Merlin, un homme. Outre l'infidélité faite à son épouse, il y avait l'absolue immoralité d'une telle relation. Deux hommes n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était contre nature, absolument affreux, horrible… Hors norme. Interdit. Péché.

– Où ? demanda Merlin d'une voix rauque et aguicheuse.

Il plongeait ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Arthur et ses pupilles luisaient d'envie et de désir. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de renoncer à leurs impudiques activités, même s'il souhaitait le faire dans un lieu sans risque d'être surpris, fut-ce un placard. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Arthur, sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle à l'unisson du sien et le corps d'Arthur s'imbriquant avec le sien… Rien ne pourrait le détourner de son but.

Arthur se perdit dans l'océan sombre d'envie des prunelles de Merlin, et le désira tellement fort qu'il jeta aux oubliettes ses réticences. Quoi qu'en dise les lois et les règles, il ne voyait pas comment aimer autant Merlin et désirer le faire sien pouvait être mal. C'était d'une absolue normalité, d'une telle évidence que la rougeur des joues de Merlin qui se sentait scruté par le regard inquisiteur d'Arthur le fit sourire béatement de bonheur. Il plongea alors vers les lèvres de son serviteur pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

– Waoh… dit Merlin quand ils se séparèrent, des étoiles plein les yeux et l'extase déformant ses traits.

L'excitation d'Arthur, légèrement redescendue lors de sa brusque prise de conscience, revint en force et il pressa rudement son corps contre celui de Merlin pour l'acculer avec brutalité contre la porte. Merlin laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

– Ma chambre, grogna Arthur à son oreille.

Il venait de se rappeler qu'elle était totalement disponible pour la nuit, sans risque d'y voir débarquer Guenièvre ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il était roi, tout de même.

Merlin acquiesça frénétiquement. Impatient, Arthur lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, courant dans les couloirs. Merlin le retint juste suffisamment longtemps pour attraper leurs vêtements tombés au sol, et qui auraient paru suspect à toute personne passant par là. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre royale ne fut pas simple, ni silencieux. Ils se battaient pour embrasser l'autre à chaque détour, se frôler ou appuyer leurs mains à l'endroit si sensible qui les faisaient s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Aucun des deux n'eut la présence d'esprit de se rhabiller, et il fut heureux qu'ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils auraient été bien en peine de justifier leurs mains baladeuses et les traces louches rouges qui s'épanouissaient sur leur peau. Ils avaient bien trop envie de l'autre pour se rendre compte.

Une fois la pièce atteinte, Arthur y poussa Merlin à l'intérieur, se jeta sur ses talons, et claqua le battant dans un bruit sourd. Dans un éclair de génie, il verrouilla la porte. Puis contempla son amant. Planté au milieu de la pièce, éclairé par les chandelles et la lune qui commençait à se lever, il avait laissé tomber à terre leurs vêtements et ses joues rosissaient sous le regard du roi.

Lentement, Arthur fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de Merlin et le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort en respirant son odeur tandis que le serviteur lui rendait son étreinte.

– Merlin… souffla-t-il d'une voix triste

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais il n'y en avait nul besoin. Il savait l'un et l'autre que cette nuit serait unique, et ils devaient alors tout faire pour la rendre spéciale.

Merlin poussa alors son bassin en avant et Arthur eut soudain très chaud. La course dans les couloirs glacés avait refroidi un peu les ardeurs d'Arthur, mais en rien celle de Merlin, qui était intolérablement dur contre la cuisse du roi.

Sans jamais cesser de le serrer ou de l'embrasser dans le cou, Arthur recula, entraînant Merlin à sa suite, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de buter devant, il se retourna brusquement et ce fut donc Merlin qui se retrouva collé contre le bois. A force, son dos devait être rouge de douleur et parsemé d'échardes, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il sourit d'un air coquin, comprenant qu'Arthur avait beaucoup aimé sa position de tout à l'heure et entendait bien continuer.

Souriant à son tour, Arthur lui attrapa les poignets dans une main, et lui intima de ne pas bouger. D'un mouvement de la tête, Merlin montra qu'il comptait obéir.

Alors Arthur descendit progressivement le long du corps de Merlin, caressant, embrassant, léchant, titillant toute la peau mise à sa disposition. Au-dessus de lui, il entendait son amant gémir démesurément. De plus, il sentait parfois le bassin de Merlin bouger en un réflexe incontrôlé et l'érection venait alors appuyer contre sa gorge, bien que toujours emprisonné par ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il fut à genoux devant Merlin, il appuya sur ses hanches et lentement, fit descendre le pantalon et les braies de Merlin sur ses chevilles en un seul geste, générant des soupirs de plus en plus rauque. Malgré sa totale inexpérience en matière de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, Arthur avait suffisamment l'habitude de s'occuper de lui tout seul durant son célibat, aussi n'hésita-t-il pas à prendre en main la virilité de Merlin, et d'imprimer des mouvements dessus. Il réduisit alors son amant à l'état d'une marionnette désarticulée et pantelante.

Il leva les yeux au bout d'un moment, pour voir l'air qu'avait Merlin. Les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Merlin se passait la langue sur ses lèvres et se mordait parfois légèrement la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet du plaisir. A défaut de pouvoir fixer cette image sur un tableau, Arthur se jura de la graver dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité, ultime et vibrante représentation du péché de luxure.

Arthur se sentit alors totalement électrisé, ayant retrouvé toute sa vigueur, au point que ça en devenait intolérable dans son pantalon. Mais il était fermement décidé de donner à son amant le maximum de plaisir, et il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Merlin, frôlant les bourses et s'insinua entre ses fesses. Aussitôt Merlin se détendit, et lui laissa l'accès libre. Il introduisit alors sa main un peu plus en avant, testant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu essayer et poussa un doigt le plus profondément possible. Boum. Le bruit sourd de la tête de Merlin qui se rejeta en arrière contre le bois de la porte lui répondit sur comment il s'y prenait.

Se sentant plus vivant que jamais, et brisant toutes les barrières, Arthur eut brusquement envie d'essayer autre chose. Il retira sa main, et perçut la déception de Merlin, et retourna flatter la hampe dressée de son amant de sa main… avant de se pencher et poser sa bouche contre le gland.

La réaction de Merlin ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta ses hanches en avant, droit dans la bouche d'Arthur, qui manqua de s'étouffer à cause de l'engin pénétrant violemment dans sa gorge, alors qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé. Identifiant immédiatement la raison de la toux d'Arthur, Merlin se retira.

– Pardon… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Arthur d'un air désolé. C'est juste… divin et incontrôlable.

Arthur hocha la tête pour lui pardonner, et reprit sa caresse buccale plus doucement, tandis que Merlin se contrôlait et se laisser aller au bonheur et à la chaleur qu'Arthur créait dans son corps.

Chaque coup de langue le faisait gémir un peu plus fort, et il haletait. Il risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. Arthur resserra soudain ses lèvres contre son sexe, et imprima des mouvements montants et descendants, détruisant le peu de conscience que pouvait encore avoir Merlin, qui laissa échapper un cri beaucoup plus fort que les autres, tandis que le roi poursuivant sa délicieuse fellation.

Fort heureusement pour la suite, Arthur arrêta à temps pour qu'il puisse continuer d'en profiter plus tard, et laissa Merlin juste au bord de la jouissance. Avec un sourire sadique et satisfait, il entendit le grognement de frustration étouffé de son amant. Laissant glisser ses doigts sur le corps offert, Arthur se releva et sourit à Merlin, le prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses lèvres gonflées. Les siennes avaient légèrement le goût de Merlin, et si la situation parut étrange au serviteur, il ne parut pas mécontent pour autant.

Doucement, ils se câlinèrent, s'embrassèrent et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et contre la porte, Merlin totalement nu et Arthur encore à moitié habillé, ce qui commençait à sérieusement devenir douloureux pour le roi.

– Je veux plus… gémit doucement Merlin à l'oreille d'Arthur, en profitant pour mordre le lobe offert.

Arthur sentit sa respiration devenir un peu plus courte, et stoppa les baisers enflammés que Merlin dessinait sur ses épaules et le haut de son corps en s'éloignant légèrement.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Merlin, lui prit la main dans un geste romantique qui aurait été totalement mièvre dans un autre contexte, mais qui lui parut totalement naturel en cet instant précis. Il voulait inviter Merlin dans son lit. Sans un mot, Merlin sauta hors de son pantalon tombé à ses chevilles, dégageant ses chaussures d'un même mouvement et accepta la main tendue d'Arthur. Il le suivit à travers la pièce en frissonnant, à la fois à cause du froid du lieu mais aussi de l'excitation de ce qui allait suivre.

Arthur l'entraîna dans son lit, sous les draps, et s'allongea au-dessus de lui tendrement. Mais Merlin ne souhaitait plus aucune tendresse, il était bien trop excité pour cela. Il se redressa, et répondit au regard enfiévré du roi par un baiser fougueux et deux mains pressées sur la hampe d'Arthur, ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir. Vexé d'être le jouet de Merlin et non l'inverse, Arthur voulut conserver l'avantage et s'appuyer de tout son corps au-dessus de Merlin…

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il cessa de bouger, de penser et même de respirer lorsque les mains de Merlin glissèrent sous son pantalon et caressèrent ses fesses, longuement et avec application. C'est à peine si Arthur se rendit compte que Merlin lui ôtait ses vêtements en même temps tellement les sensations ressenties électrisaient son épiderme et s'étendaient dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Lorsqu'il fut aussi nu que son valet, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Merlin le regarda d'un air gourmand et appréciateur, laissant courir son regard sur le corps d'Arthur, sculpté par l'entraînement, sans la moindre parcelle de honte. Plus étonnant encore, Arthur ne rougit pas de gêne sous la caresse visuelle, acceptant le regard de Merlin et se plaisant à lire dans ses yeux l'envie, le désir, la passion. Merlin le voulait sien et Arthur acceptait cela parfaitement. Les quelconques réserves qu'avait pu avoir Arthur n'existaient pas sous ce regard. Lorsque quelqu'un vous regardait ainsi, il était impossible de douter du bien-fondé de ce qu'on faisait à l'instant. De fait, Arthur ne doutait pas. Malgré la puissance et la douleur de sa culpabilité adultérine, il savait que toute son âme qu'il ne pourrait pas renoncer à Merlin. Pourtant, il le devrait. Cela lui serait fatal, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Merlin se pourlécha les lèvres d'excitation, aguicheur, histoire de faire revenir Arthur à lui, ce qui marcha efficacement bien. Ils recommencèrent leurs caresses mutuelles, lentement et intolérablement, pour faire monter le plus de plaisir possible entre eux.

Le lit se transforma en un sauna saturé de sueur, et leurs corps se couvrirent d'une pellicule de transpiration érotisant. Leurs gémissements envahissaient la pièce et résonnaient à leurs oreilles et ils se battaient gentiment pour la dominance, se poussant l'un l'autre pour être au-dessus et profiter du corps de l'autre et s'en délecter. Arthur, de par sa constitution physique plus imposante que le poids plume de Merlin, gagna souvent. Mais il laissait Merlin prendre le contrôle de temps en temps –ce dont aucun des deux n'était dupe–, parce que les mains de son amant faisaient des miracles sur sa peau et le laissaient toujours plus près du gouffre de la jouissance. La vision de Merlin et son sourire sadique et fier de soi était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Arthur tentait de lui rendre au maximum ses caresses, et se débrouillait très bien du point de vue de Merlin, qui était tellement obnubilé par son roi éternel qu'il lui pardonnait toutes ses maladresses.

Il savait que c'était son cœur de jeune homme amoureux qui le poussait à ses réactions disproportionnées et ses halètements concupiscents, mais il reléguait cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur son plaisir, donné et reçu. Il n'avait le droit qu'à une nuit, car demain Arthur rejoindrait Guenièvre. Et il comptait bien profiter un maximum de cette brève incursion dans le lit du roi, et dans son cœur. Alors Merlin souriait, caressait, haletait, grognait et frottait son bassin contre celui d'Arthur.

Puis à un moment, alors qu'Arthur avait repris sa place au-dessus de lui et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, il sentit que le moment était arrivé et écarta les cuisses au maximum. Lentement, il prit la main d'Arthur et la guida vers son intimité encore inviolée, ou presque.

Son amant cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda, quêtant l'appréciation orale. Merlin hocha la tête et Arthur le remercia en caressant les fesses de son serviteur, appréciant démesurément la douceur de la peau de son valet.

– Non… refusa Arthur d'une voix rauque. Je te veux. En moi.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent de surprise, et il ne put retenir une exclamation d'envie encore plus dévorante que la passion qui les consumait déjà. Arthur vit parfaitement la lueur de désir lubrique qui anima aussitôt les prunelles assombries par le besoin de satisfaire sa tentation, et fut convaincu de sa décision sur le moment. Il voulait se faire totalement et intégralement dominer par son valet, pour lui offrir son corps dans les moindres détails pour cette ultime nuit ensemble, cette parenthèse de pure extase qu'ils partageaient.

Merlin l'embrassa en remerciement, faisant danser sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur, au point de leur laisser tous les deux le souffle court lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Enfin, Arthur inversa leurs positions, et emprisonna les hanches fines de son serviteur entre ses jambes croisées.

– Je te veux, répéta-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle et la plus désirable, appuyant ses talons à la base de la colonne vertébrale de Merlin en le faisant crier de plaisir.

Merlin acquiesça, leva sa main droite devant son visage, et entreprit d'humidifier concisément ses propres doigts, imitant intentionnellement une fellation. Les yeux glués à cette main qui disparaissait entre les lèvres roses de son amant, Arthur grogna d'impatience. Merlin rit doucement et lui offrit la main, sur laquelle Arthur s'activa à prodiguer le même traitement. Il avait une vague idée de pourquoi il faisait ça, et il était légèrement inquiet.

Merlin le perçut et le rassura d'un sourire. De sa main gauche, il masturba doucement son roi, flatta les cuisses et les bourses pour l'aider à se détendre et à se décontracter. Leur furieuse passion avait laissé place à une grande douceur, bien que leurs hampes douloureusement dressées et le sang battant à leurs tempes témoignaient encore de leur furie passée.

Lorsque Merlin récupéra sa main, estimant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu comme ça, Arthur fit mine de bouger pour se retourner, mais son amant l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Je veux te voir, chuchota-t-il à Arthur.

Il n'ajouta rien mais son visage exprimait la suite de sa phrase : le voir se tendre et son visage se déformer sous le plaisir au moment de la jouissance ultime, et se savoir la cause de tout ça. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil pour Merlin, c'était un amour si profond que le serviteur ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son maître. Et comme tacitement, il savait que cette nuit serait unique, il était encore plus important pour Merlin de regarder Arthur dans les yeux au moment où l'orgasme le frapperait. Arthur accepta d'un baiser humide au coin de la bouche de son amant, aspirant la lèvre inférieure et la titillant, déclenchant un râle d'excitation chez Merlin, qui n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça.

Arthur le relâcha en souriant vicieusement, et lentement, Merlin descendit sa main humidifiée et glissa un doigt en son roi, l'embrassant au bord de l'aine au passage. La première pénétration du premier doigt surprit Arthur sans vraiment lui faire mal, puis les mouvements de Merlin le firent s'essouffler d'envie. Le deuxième doigt s'insinua en lui plus profondément. Il hoqueta en découvrant la rapidité avec laquelle il s'habituait à la présence étrangère, et pire encore, la vitesse avec laquelle il découvrait qu'il aimait ça.

Il ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt, déjà perdu dans un océan de plaisir et d'étoiles qui commençaient à danser sous un crâne. Il se concentrait sur les sensations douloureusement agréables de la main de Merlin en lui, qui entrait et sortait, profondément, effleurant parfois un point sensible qui le faisait sursauter.

Lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa, au moment où Merlin s'était introduit au plus profond qu'il pouvait, son serviteur comprit qu'il était temps. Il retira sa main, déclenchant une sensation de froid, de manque, chez Arthur qui grogna. Puis la langue de Merlin s'enroula autour de la sienne, étouffant ses plaintes frustrées.

Avec douceur, Merlin prit ses jambes et déposa ses chevilles sur ses épaules, de sorte à avoir le meilleur accès possible à l'intimité d'Arthur pour lui au maximum la douleur d'une pénétration difficile. Avec surprise, Arthur découvrit que malgré sa très fine carrure, son serviteur était bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait et supportait sans broncher le poids des jambes d'Arthur sur lui. Avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire mal, Merlin s'approcha et pénétra doucement son roi, pourtant parfaitement capable d'en supporter bien plus. Au point où il en était et au vu des délicieuses sensations que leur interdite étreinte avaient généré en lui, la douleur était reléguée au second plan depuis longtemps, et ce fut lui qui donna presque instantanément e signal du départ.

Merlin souhaitait y aller lentement d'abord, par mesure de précautions, mais les râles d'appréciation qu'exhalait Arthur, ainsi que ses mains baladeuses le rendait tellement douloureusement dur qu'il se mit inconsciemment à se mouvoir plus vite.

Arthur criait son plaisir dans sa voix rauque, et Merlin poussaient des gémissements aigus, emplissant la pièce de sons de plaisir et d'amour.

La rupture mentale et physique s'approchait dangereusement pour Arthur lorsque la main de Merlin se referma sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, et imprima dessus les mêmes mouvements qu'il faisait dans son intimité. La pénétration était longue et profonde, et Merlin tapait souvent avec exactitude dans ce point délectable qui bloquait sa respiration pendant une seconde et créait un voile noir de plaisir sous ses yeux.

Merlin accélérait comme un dément, à la fois en lui et sur sa virilité dressée, et Arthur se sentit partir en arrière, aspirer dans un monde noir où plaisir et Merlin étaient la seule réalité. Il hurla en s'arquant vers l'arrière, resserrant inconsciemment ses chairs intimes autour de la virilité de son amant, et se répandit dans la main de Merlin. Ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit –ou bien fut-ce par réflexe– de resserrer son poing, retardant l'orgasme d'Arthur et le rendant plus fulgurant encore lorsqu'il le relâcha.

Arthur eut juste le temps de profiter de son ultime moment de bonheur avant de sentir Merlin se tendre totalement en lui et arrêter de bouger, tandis que la jouissance le prenait à son tour. Merlin tituba au-dessus de lui, et Arthur le retint avant qu'il ne tombe. Malgré son épuisement et la rupture mentale de toutes ses connexions neuronales, il parvint à se retirer et s'effondra sur le matelas à côté d'Arthur.

Reprenant ses esprits un peu plus vite que son amant, Arthur remonta sur eux les draps et la couverture qui avaient glissé pendant leurs ébats. Il y a une minute, ils mourraient de chaud, mais une fois le feu de leurs reins apaisé, ils allaient attraper froid rapidement. Doucement, Arthur se rapprocha de Merlin pour conserver le plus longtemps possible le souvenir de la perfection de leur étreinte. Acceptant volontiers le câlin, Merlin se lova contre son roi et l'embrassa délicatement. Ses yeux brillaient encore un peu, mais Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait pas que le plaisir qui luisait dans les prunelles bleues. C'était aussi l'imminence de la douloureuse séparation. Mais comme il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer un peu plus son amant contre lui, traçant sur sa peau des caresses sans logique.

Longtemps, le silence les enveloppa.

– Arthur… murmura finalement Merlin, plus courageux que lui.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, asséna Arthur sans cesser de dessiner du bout de son pouce des motifs sur le corps nu, alangui contre lui.

Sa voix n'était pas sèche, ou méchante. Juste pleine de tristesse. Merlin le savait, Merlin le ressentait. Il avait la même douleur sourde qui l'habitait.

Rien du tout, confirma le sorcier. Et rien ne se passera plus.

Arthur hocha la tête. Merlin se redressa un peu pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

Tous les deux, ils se fixèrent un instant. Ouvrirent simultanément la bouche pour parler, et se mordirent les lèvres en retenant les mots interdits qu'ils souhaitaient ardemment prononcer. Les non-dits flottèrent entre eux. Ils lisaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre ces trois mots proscrits qu'ils s'interdisaient de prononcer, refusant de donner à l'acte de chair qu'ils venaient de commettre une dimension qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu gérer. Alors finalement, Merlin rompit le contact visuel et se réinstalla contre lui pour la nuit. Demain, tout cela n'existerait plus.

...

Arthur finit par s'endormir contre lui, mais Merlin n'y parvint pas. Sa tristesse était trop grande pour que le repos lui apporte un quelconque réconfort. Derrière ses paupières closes dansait le souvenir de cette nuit fabuleuse qui serait aussi brève que la course de la lune dans le ciel. Sa raison savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas le droit d'exister dans ce monde. Pas avec la hiérarchie qu'il y avait entre eux. Pas avec le statut d'Arthur, et avec son mariage. Deux paysans au fond d'une grange, c'était bizarre et dérangeant, mais pas nécessairement condamnable. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux. Mais il n'y aurait aucune pitié pour eux au cœur même de la citadelle.

Lentement, les larmes qu'il retenait glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il parvenait à vivre avec ses pensées impures auparavant, et désormais il devrait apprendre à vivre avec le souvenir.

Comprenant qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos cette nuit, il décrocha le bras d'Arthur autour de sa taille et se glissa silencieusement hors des draps. Il était nu et avait froid, et mit un certain temps à se rappeler où avaient échoué ses vêtements. Une fois rhabillé, il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit et se mit à errer sans but dans le château, espérant que la marche refroidirait ses souvenirs et l'aiderait à passer à autre chose.

Il erra longuement, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla, sans croiser âme qui vive. Puis comme le silence des pièces commençait à l'oppresser, il sortit sur l'un des chemins de ronde. Le silence buissonnant de la nuit et de la forêt alentours lui fit immédiatement du bien. Il inspira à pleins poumons, se gavant du chant de la Terre et de la nature, un peu plus heureux que précédemment. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était triste de tout ce qu'il allait perdre après cette nuit, et il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, comme si elles pouvaient comprendre son chagrin. Il se perdit dans l'infini du ciel noir, et se sentit chanceler. Se rattrapant de justesse au parapet, il eut la bonne idée de s'assoir pour pouvoir contempler la nuit à loisir.

Inconsciemment, il s'assit au bord du parapet, jambes pendant dans le vide, et regarda les étoiles. Alors il recommença à pleurer.

…

Arthur s'était réveillé à cause du froid à côté de lui. Une fois parvenu à ouvrir ses yeux correctement, il vit la place vide à côté de lui à la lueur de la lune. Et le froid de son corps ne fut rien en comparaison du froid de son cœur. Son sang battit trop rapidement à ses tempes lorsqu'il se demanda où était passé le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas être retourné dans sa chambre, elle était occupée par Guenièvre.

Le cœur fébrile, Arthur s'habilla sommairement, se munit d'une épée par mesure de précaution, et sortit en courant chercher son amant.

Il parcourut le château rapidement sans rien trouver, et se désespérait de la taille du palace lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre au dehors. Prudent, il se faufila à pas de loup en direction de l'ombre, tout en s'assurant de rester caché en cas de besoin.

Soulagé, il reconnut finalement Merlin. Puis il vit les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues, comme autant de milliers de perles argentés. Enfin il constata avec horreur la position de Merlin, si proche du vide qu'il lui suffirait de se pencher en avant pour se laisser tomber.

Glacé d'horreur, il comprit l'intention de se suicider de son valet après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Incapable de réfléchir autrement, Arthur hurla dans un cri qui déchira la nuit le nom de son amant, et se précipita vers lui.

Merlin, persuadé d'être seul, sursauta en entendant le cri, et se retourna vivement, affolé. Son soulagement lorsqu'il vit Arthur fut de très courte durée, puisque son brusque mouvement venait de le faire glisser. Trop en déséquilibre au bord du mur, il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à se raccrocher, ou à faire contrepoids alors que son corps progressait inévitablement vers le point fatal où il serait entièrement dans le vide et chuterait.

Arthur, trop inquiet et trop impulsif, arrive près de son serviteur avec vitesse et puissance, et tendit sa main pour l'attraper avant même d'avoir fini sa course. Mais il trébucha soudain, sa main se referma sur du vide, et il se pencha alors totalement inconsciemment au-dessus du vide pour voir Merlin basculer fatalement. Le mouvement d'inertie de sa course joua alors son rôle funeste et son corps mû par l'élan bascula à son tour à la suite de Merlin.

La chute fut brève, Arthur rattrapant Merlin du fait de son poids plus imposant. Pendant une seconde d'éternité, le temps suspendit son cours infernal et les laissa se regarder avec désespoir et amour, tendant la main l'un vers l'autre, s'effleurant du bout des doigts.

Ils commencèrent alors une même phrase :

– Je t'…

Leurs mots moururent avec eux à l'instant où ils touchèrent le sol, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

…

_Le Roi est mort. Longue vie à la Reine._

...

_Oo ça devait être un lemon court et heureux, une parenthèse de bonheur (physique) partagé. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que j'ai encore foutu ? Pourquoi je les brise autant, alors que ça ME brise le cœur de l'écrire ?! Je suis maso, c'est pas possible autrement - -'_

_(Il y a aussi le fait que j'étais plutôt déprimée en écrivant la fin. Note à moi-même, ne pas écrire quand je suis déprimée, c'est encore PIRE que quand je suis de bonne humeur)_

_Reviews ? (et v'nez pas pleurer, j'vous avais prévenus ^^)  
_


End file.
